


Maybe We're From the Same Star

by sailortaire



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailortaire/pseuds/sailortaire
Summary: Patroclus meets someone at a New Years Eve Party, someone...familiar





	

**Author's Note:**

> “I will love you forever; whatever happens. Until I die and after I die, and when I find my way out of the land of the dead, I’ll drift about forever, all my atoms, until I find you again.”  
> —Phillip Pullman from “The Amber Spyglass”

Patroclus stared at the apartment door. "Briseis, I don't want to go to some stupid party-"

"It's not some stupid party, Patroclus, my friend Cassandra invited us and besides, it's New Years Eve! Live a little!", Briseis said cheerfully, opening the apartment door and shoving Patroclus inside.

"Briseis-", Patroclus started, but Briseis was gone, lost in the crowd.

Patroclus sighed, moving through the mass of strangers, stopping suddenly when he saw a blur of gold.

Gold...golden...hair? He followed the direction it went, not knowing why- something in his subconcious told him to.

His feet led him to the balcony doors, and he opened them. 

A man was standing on the balcony, staring out into the city lights, but Patroclus could not see his face completely in the shadow of the stars.

"Hey, come on out here, and shut the door, whoever you are," the man said, his voice like a harp in the cold winter air.

Patroclus blinked, then hurriedly walked onto the balcony, shutting the doors behind him.

The man- the man with the gold in his hair!- turned, and Patroclus saw his face, and sharply breathed in air at the smile on the man's face.

"It's you," the man said, "you've finally come back to me."

"W-what?" Patroclus asked. "I don't know you."

"I'm Achilles," the man said, "and yes, you do. Just not in this life."

"What? In another life?" Patroclus asked, barely feeling as though he was breathing as Achilles stepped closer to him.

"Yes," Achilles said, "and now in this one."

"Wha-" Patroclus broke off at the look on Achilles' face.

"May I kiss you?" Achilles asked softly.

Patroclus startled. "It-it's not even midnight yet!"

Achilles laughed, his hand moving to rest on Patroclus' cheek. 

"I don't want to waste any more time," he said, leaning in and kissing Patroclus softly on the lips.

Patroclus' eyes slipped shut as he found himself wrapping his arms around Achilles, feeling faint as he suddenly felt as though he had been missing something his whole life, and had just found it- _him_.

He remembered white, sandy beaches, a sharp love and a tender spear, a reunion in the underworld, before rebirth... **rebirth**... _ **rebirth**_...

The kiss broke, and Patroclus opened his eyes, drinking in Achilles as he processed the warm feeling making a home in his heart.

"Achilles," he whispered. "Where have you been?"

Achilles smiled a smile that brought the stars to shame, resting a hand on Patroclus' heart.

"I've been here," he said, leaning in the kiss Patroclus once more as the New Year was rung in.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in the longest time, but something suddenly made me write this. I hope it's alright, and I wish a happy new years to you from where I am: a beach in Japan where I can't tell the sky from the sea.


End file.
